


Hope Comes at Sunset

by ultimateFangirl910



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Long long plot, Multi, Shorts to make a big story, Some angst, Superheroes, Vignette, everyone is happy, we as a fandom get what we want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateFangirl910/pseuds/ultimateFangirl910
Summary: Maybe it was what we wanted.Maybe it was what we deserved.Maybe it was both.Whatever it was, it was good enough for me, and I was hopeful for once.For all was good for now.





	1. Ouroboros Sunset

????, ??

**Tony** looks at the blood everywhere, and wishes it was all his.

At least it’d mean they were all alive.

The only one who deserved to die was Thanos.

It took too much of an effort. It took too many lives and hopes and dreams.

He looks at the void in front of him. It seems to swirl, telling him draw nearer, make a wish, come through, be free.

He moves to stand in front of it.

He looks back, and regrets it.

He doesn’t want to remember they’re dead.

He looks at the void.

“Why?” He asks, whispering.

The void doesn’t answer.

“Why?” He demands, his voice growing in volume.

“Why did this have to happen?” He asks, loud.

“Why couldn’t we be happy?” He yells into the void.

He keeps demanding questions of the void, shouting and yelling, until he’s hoarse.

“I just wish there’s somewhere we are happy. I wish I could make somewhere where we all are happy.”

The void seems to hear, and spins a bit faster.

Tony stares at it, trying to blink back tears.

The void no longer seems dark.

It looks like there are stars on the other side.

Tony hates space.

He was right about it all along.

But this space? The one in the void?

It’s welcoming.

He steps into the void, his wish still in his heart.

That there was somewhere where they are all happy.

He closes his eyes, and it feels like he’s dreaming.

Maybe he’s just dying.

Maybe he’ll see his friends again.

 


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout that beginning bit. Just, kinda background, and kinda angst, because we're in for a ride of fluff.

June 21, 2000

**Tony** is enjoying a nice evening at home. Away from school, away from work, away from friends, away from the boyfriend, away from the drama, away from the exes - just him, his ordered pizza, and his Doctor Who episodes he’s missed.

He is very content to sit here and do nothing.

He’s been busy. His eighteenth birthday, finishing his junior year of college, working for Stark Industries. And he’s been happy, no doubt about it.

But it’s good to relax.

And he’s still in that mindset when the doorbell sounds.

He just assumes it’s the pizza man.

He opens the door, and there’s no one there.

Or at least, when he first looks, that’s what he assumes.

Then he notices the box on the steps.

His heart skips a beat as he picks up the box and looks inside.

It’s a baby.

His first reaction is to do the math. He doesn’t exactly have the best track record on this, so he wouldn’t be surprised, especially considering he started dating Steve only about six months ago.

And the math works.

Which causes him to kinda shut down.

Because holy hell, a baby? He’s not the best at taking care of himself, much less someone else.

So he calls his mom friend.

“Pepper,” he says, and it takes more air than he thought it would, and he certainly feels short of breath.

“Tony? I thought it was Me Night?” She jokes.

Tony has to fight to breathe. “I found a baby on my porch.”

Pep is silent for a moment. Tony’s heart is in his mouth as he waits for her reply.

“Is it, is it yours?”

“Possibly?” Tony’s no longer sure if he has lungs.

“Jesus, Tony,” Pepper says, sighing. There’s more silence before she speaks again.

“I can hear you hyperventilating, Tony, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he says, far too quickly to be believed.

Pepper scoffs. “Well, have you told Steve?”

_ Fuck. _ He’d forgotten about Steve.  _ How will Steve react? What if he doesn’t want the baby? What if he breaks up with Tony over this? What- _

“Tony, you need to breathe.”

Tony makes a strangled noise, one that doesn’t sound like he’s doing alright.

“Tony, are you listening?”

Tony nods before he realizes Pep can’t see that.

“Y-yeah?”

“I’m going to give you five minutes to calm down and talk to Steve yourself before I call him for you, okay?

“Uh, I- I think?” Tony doesn’t want to do that, but whatever, he’s probably panicking over nothing.

“Okay,” Pepper says cautiously. “Call me if you need anything. Love ya.”

And she hangs up.

Tony just sits there, on the floor, in the entryway to his house, or really, his parents’ beach house, with a baby, in a box, and sets the phone on the ground and hugs his knees to his chest.

He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to pick that phone back up again to call Steve.

Not that he really has any intentions of doing that.

Not that he wants to hide this from Steve! He just, you know, doesn’t want to tell him.

Not yet.

When the doorbell rings, Tony jumps. He opens the door, but not to Steve.

It’s the pizza man.

Thankfully, the baby doesn’t wake up.

It really needs a name.

Then Pepper calls.

“Time’s up. I just called him.”

Tony sighs. “Okay.”

“Tony,” Pep starts, then sighs, loudly. “You know, you shouldn’t worry him like this. I’m afraid he’ll break the law.”

Tony laughs, short, clipped, and quickly cut off.

Pep doesn’t say anything.

“Take care, Tones. Tell me how it goes and whether or not I’ll have to cut Steve’s dick off.”

That’s a funnier mental image than Steve speeding.

Which serves as a good reminder that Steve is literally one of the most caring people Tony’s ever met, and if Steve breaks up with him, then Tony needs to work more on reading people.

Pepper ends the call, and Tony is still sitting there, pizza box and baby box. He’s no longer worries about Steve. He has bigger problems.

He’s still nervous about how to tell Steve.

When Steve arrives, he cautiously stands up, and hopes for the best.

 

**Steve** is so worried, he can barely keep himself from just opening the door before Tony gets there. Pepper didn’t say much when she called, and he really, really hopes Tony is okay.

Tony opens the door and looks panicked when he sees Steve.

“Hey, Steve,” he says, looking worried.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks, reaching out and hugging Tony.

Tony chuckles briefly. “What, did you think you were going to have to fight the mafia protect me? With all of your 5’7” glory?”

Steve pouts as he lets go of Tony. “Then tell me what’s up! Pepper wouldn’t say anything.”

Tony looks anxious again, but opens the door to Steve. He doesn’t notice anything at first. Then he sees the boxes on the floor.

The pizza box doesn’t surprise him. It’s the bigger box.

Because inside is a baby.

Steve looks from Tony to the baby, and back again several times. Tony looks at the floor.

“Wh-” Steve starts,  but he has no clue what he’s about to say. So he stops to think his sentence through.

“Is, is it yours?” He asks.

Tony nods. “I think so. It’s possible.”

Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Okay. What’s his name?”  
Tony pauses, with an expression that says he wasn’t prepared for a Q&A session.

“Jarvis…?” He tries, looking at you, hopefully and expectantly.

Steve nods. “Jarvis. I like it.”

Tony smiles anxiously. “Really?”

Steve smiles and nods. “Really. Now, let me go on a shopping spree for you, cause I doubt you have baby supplies here. I’ll be back soon, and we’ll figure out how to get Jarvis to my place after.”

“R-really?” Tony asks, surprised.

“Mmhmm,” Steve agrees, kissing his boyfriend on the top of his head. “I’ll be right back.”

And he was.

 

June 24

**Carol** is really excited to have moved to New York City.

It was new, it was bright, it was somewhere she had always wanted to go.

And she doesn’t even have to pay for her apartment! Her work is doing that for her.

At first, she was wary and confused, because it’s not like NASA has any facilities in NYC, but they explained it was where they wanted her for now, and that they would call her down to Huntsville when it was time for training.

They were really paying for a lot for her.

And it’s not like she’s going to complain about being in the Big Apple.

So, she gets ready for her first full week in the city.

She’s signed up for a yoga class, and a gym, and she’s going to take a run a few times a week, and she’s going to make friends.

Well, okay, maybe she’s not going to accomplish all those things in the first week.

But a girl has dreams! And she’s damn sure hers are going to come true.

 

June 30

“C’mon, Bruce, look, there’s a new neighbor moving into the building next to ours!”  **Clint** exclaims from his perch on the back of the kitchen chair, looking out the window.

“Mm, that’s nice, Clint,” Bruce replies, not looking up from his thesis paper.

“Bruce!” Clint repeats. “She’s hot!” He turns to his roommate, and seeing Bruce has no interest, sighs and moves to flop on top of Bruce’s lap.

Which fails, because Bruce is in a chair, and there’s no room for Clint to lay on his stomach on Bruce’s lap.

“Can’t we at least help her move in?” He begs.

Bruce sighs, and looks down at Clint, who is now sprawled on the floor. “Fine.” He says, shutting down the computer and grabbing his shoes and tugging them on.

“Yes!” Clint says, and grabs the keys. He basically ends up dragging Bruce down the stairs and to hot girl’s moving van.

“Hi.” Clint says.  _ Smooth start _ , he thinks.

Bruce waves a salute.

Hot girl lifts an eyebrow. “Who are you guys?”

“We’re your, uh, neighbors. Kinda. We live in the next building over.”  _ Not so smooth anymore _ .

“Clint dragged us out here to see if you needed or wanted help. I’m Bruce by the way,” Bruce handles introductions much better than you, and he extends a hand to hot girl, which she shakes.

_ Damn, first contact goes to Bruce. Why do the hot girls always like nerds better? _

“I’m Natasha. And I guess I could use the help.” She shrugs. “But I don’t really have much.”

“Well, finishing earlier is always better, amiright?” Clint tries again.

Natasha smirks, and Clint wants to count that as a point, considering he got hot chick to smile at him first, except Bruce doesn’t care about his stupid tally, and a smirk isn’t really a smile.

They end up finishing moving the boxes in the next hour, and when they finish, they all want to crash. But with the boxes, there’s nowhere to really do it.

“Your apartment?” Natasha suggests, and the three of them troop up the stairs to crash on Clint and Bruce’s tiny-ass sofa.

Once they’re no longer tired, they end up drinking and playing Jenga, which is funny, and when Natasha finally leaves, Clint and Bruce sit in the silence.

“Worth it,” Clint says, and Bruce elbows him.

 

July 3

**Hank** is already to adopt the two children, his papers are filled out and everything.

And boy, does he find them adorable.

There’s a baby girl with green eyes, who her parents named Hela (he’s not so hot on the name, but whatever. He’s adopting the kid, he’s not going to change her name.) And there’s a baby boy with blue eyes who had been born two days ago, named Thor.

He loves both of them already.

Admittedly, he is struggling to hold both of them.

But it’s okay! He’s going to give them nice homes.

And everyone loves children.

Children are cute.

And his are the cutest!!

And so, he takes Hela and Thor home.

He really loves both of them already.

 

July 5

**Hank** is so tired all the fucking time now and now he knows why some people don’t want kids.

Doesn’t change his opinion of how freaking adorable Hela and Thor are.

 

July 17

**Jessica** blearily opens her eyes and picks up the phone.

“Who is it?” She asks, shutting her eyes tightly against the brightness of the sunlight.”

“Is Lee there?’ The voice on the other side asks.

“I don’t know a Lee,” She replies.

“... May I ask who this is?” It’s a man, with a deep voice. Jessica wants them to shut up so she can go back to sleep.

“None of your fucking business.”

“Well, none of your fucking business, you’re cheerful.”

Jessica hangs up.

 

When she’s actually awake later, much later, the man has the fucking nerve to call again.

“Who is this?” She demands.

“You tell me who you are first,” he replies.

“No,” she replies.

“I’ll buy you a drink,” he offers.

Jessica’s opinion of him is a little better now. “Tell me your name first, then I’ll tell you mine, then we get drinks.” 

“Luke Cage,” he says.

Jessica shrugs, nonchalantly. “Jessica Jones. Now where are we going for drinks?”

 

July 21

Moira and her boyfriend are both crashed out on the sofa when  **Logan** gets home.

He sighs and, rolling his eyes, goes to the fridge to get a beer.

He wonders when his roommate will finally move out to live with her boyfriend.

It’s not that they’re annoying - oh, wait, they are.

But Logan’s not going to push Moira. She can make her own decisions.

But could she make them any slower?

According to her, it’s her boyfriend’s fault that they’re going slowly. Apparently, Stephen is working really hard to finish off med school, so he can get a job, before he gets things ready for Moira to move in.

Logan knows Stephen doesn’t have as much time as he’d like to believe.

He knows about Moira’s pregnancy - he is her fucking roommate after all.

Stephen doesn’t really like Logan all that much and doesn’t like when Logan points it out.

But whatever.

Logan’s not their mom. Or their dad.

He just wants them to get a fucking move on!

 

July 30

**Reed** holds his wife’s hand as they stroll through the park.

Midsummer's a little hot outside, hotter than what he expected, or what he’s used to.

But Sue wanted to go for a walk, so there they are.

She looks really happy to be outside, and she’s talking about literally everything - the weather, the kids on the playground, her coworkers, how glad she is to have the weekend off so she can get away from their shit.

And he just listens. And he’s perfectly content to.

Well, he does input how she’ll need to watch her language when their baby is born.

She laughs, and squeezes his hand. “I’ll be careful,” she promises. “What kind of person do you take me for?”

“One whose coworkers’ foul language is rubbing off on her,” Reed replies teasingly.

Sue laughs, gently swatting at him. “They are not, and even if they are, I can stop swearing by October, you silly goose!”

 

August 3

**Rhodes** sighs, smiling, as he sits with Pepper, Tony, and Steve on Steve’s sofa.

“Man,” he says, “What the hell have you been up to?”

Tony laughs, and smiles at his friend. “Well, I’d answer that honestly, but I don’t think you actually want the answer.”

Steve tries to hide his laughter behind his hands, and Pepper cackles.

“You can say that again, Tony!”

Rhodes chuckles. “Aw, come on, Pep. Tony’s not that good at getting in trouble.”

“Are you sure?” she counters.

“Well,” Steve says, shrugging, and Rhodes struggles not to laugh, and Tony feigns being hurt.

“How dare you side with these fiends,” Tony says, attempting to glare at Steve, but failing, mostly due to his inability to quit smiling.

“Us? Fiends?” Pepper asks. “How dare you accuse us of being fiends!” She jokes.

The friends’ laughter settles down with happy content sighs.

“So, how is everything?” Rhodes asks, turning to Steve and Tony. “Things must be busy. Where’s Jarvis?”

Tony shrugs while Steve responds. “I think it’s going good. I’m tired all the time, which is annoying, but it’s not like I would’ve gone to bed early because it’s summertime, you know?” Steve chuckles briefly. “Anyway, Maria said she wanted to watch Jarvis while we hung out with you guys.”

“She knows?” Rhodes asks, surprised.

Tony nods. “It’s not her I don’t want to tell,” he says, giving Rhodes and Pepper a look, one Rhodes understands from his dealings in Tony’s family.

“Ah,” he says, “I see.”

“But it’s whatever,” Tony continues quickly. “And Jarvis is such a sweet baby that it’ll make up for any of it.”

Steve nods. “I’m surprised he doesn’t cry all that much. My mom used to say I cried all the time as a baby.”

Tony shrugs. “Mom and Dad said I didn’t cry much, except I wanted to be with Mom all the time. I would cry when someone would take me out of her arms apparently.”

“Momma’s boy,” Pepper teases, and the group lasps back into laughter.

 

August 14

**Kate** forgot how much she loved this city while she was abroad, she decides. Sure, Paris is nice and all, but it feels so good to get a nice cheeseburger and to be able to speak English again.

What she did not miss was how much she hated being at home and how ready she was to go back to school again.

Luckily for her, her college classes start earlier this year, which just means she just has to wander around the city so she doesn’t go stir crazy stuck at home helping her parents.

Which is how she saw the girl. The pretty one. The one that reminds her how gay she is. Like, really gay.

And then she sees the girl walk into one of the classes on campus.

She goes here, her heart sings.

Now Kate just has to find out how to get the cute girl to go on a date with her.

 

September 3

**Steve** is totally not pacing in the hospital.

Nope, nope, nope, that’s a lie.

He is totally calm and cool and collected and ready to be an uncle.

Technically, he won’t be the girl’s uncle.

Well, double technically, Bucky and Peggy both insisted that Steve would be Uncle Steve, and Tony is Uncle Tony, and Jarvis will be Sharon’s cousin.

Peggy insisted on Uncle Tony as much as Bucky insisted on Uncle Steve. Apparently, the Starks and the Carters are family friends.

Steve didn’t know that

But it’s good! A well-connected and situated family is very good.

And he’s happy for this.

It takes a few hours of him not-pacing until he is allowed in to see Peggy and Bucky and Sharon.

Tony insisted he would visit tomorrow with his mom, and that tonight he would stay home with Jarvis.

Tony insisted Steve was better friends with Peggy and Bucky, and that he only knew them because of Howard and Maria’s government work with Peggy.

Steve wanted to call bullshit, but it’s too late now.

He walks in to see two tired faces smiling at him, and one asleep one.

“She’s cute,” Steve says.

Peggy laughs. “She better be, cause I’m too tired for her not to be.”

Bucky shrugs, looking at Steve. “She’s been like this since she gave birth to Sharon.

“Are you surprised?” Steve asks, sitting down.

Bucky laughs. “No, I guess not.”

“Good,” Peggy scoffs.

“Well, I guess I’m officially Uncle Steve, now,” Steve says, smiling.

“Yep,” Peggy replies.

“Well,” Steve says, “Uncle Tony will be visiting tomorrow with Maria.”

“Fun,” Peggy says, smiling.

 

September 8

**Phil** is at work when he gets the call from his wife.

“Hey, honey, how’d the appointment go?”

“I found out whether it’s a boy or a girl,” she replies.

Phil sits up at his desk. “Really? Wow, that’s awesome!”

May laughs on the other side of the line. “I haven’t even told you what it is yet.”

“Oh, you know I don’t care,” he replies, smiling.

“Well, do you want to find out at home, or do you wanna find out now?” May asks.

“Really? You have to ask?” He asks.

May laughs. “Oh, I know you’re an impatient man,” she replies.

“I want to know!” Phil says, grinning.

“It’s a boy,” May replies softly.

Phil grins. “Now we get to argue over names,” he teases.

May groans and laughs.

“Talk when I get home. I gotta go back to work,” Phil says. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” May replies, and Phil smiles even more.

 

September 15

**Natasha** stares at the smoke streaming off her apartment building in dismay. Thankfully, the other buildings are uncharred, but unfortunately, she really doesn’t have anywhere to stay.

Or at least, so she thinks.

Bruce and Clint are also kicked out of their apartment, it seems, but only temporarily - the smoke from her building must have set off the smoke alarms in their building.

Then they notice her.

“Wow, that sucks, your apartment is gone,” Clint says, strolling over to Natasha. 

She kinda wants to kick him and kinda wants to sass him.

“Anything important gone?” Bruce asks, looking concerned. Natasha wishes he had phrased the question different, cause yeah, something important is gone - her fucking apartment!

Instead she gives him a death glare. Thankfully, he notices, and sheepishly looks down and mumbles something about not meaning it like that.

“So, uh, you gotta place to stay?” Clint asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Natasha scoffs. “Uh, no.”

“Do you need one?” Clint asks. Bruce gives him a weird look, and Natasha’s pretty sure she is, too.

“What? We have an extra bedroom?! I can sleep on the sofa!” He exclaims. “I’m not a pervert!”

Bruce looks like he’s thinking about it, and shrugs. “Well, I mean, technically, Clint’s right. But if you’re weirded out by it, you don’t have to accept the offer.”

Natasha sighs, and thinks. It’s better than nothing.

“Sure.”

“Really? Awesome!” Clint exclaims. “Well, Nat - can I call you that? Doesn’t matter, I’m going to anyway. It’s time for you to join us in the Hotel Nerd-Jock.”

Bruce rolls his eyes and pushes his glasses back up on his face. “Do I have to be the nerd?”

“You just shoved your glasses back up on your nose, so yes,” Clint replies.

Natasha shakes her head, and smiles. “What does that make me?”

Clint shrugs. “I’m not sure yet. I’m guessing goth, prep, or another jock.”

Nat smiles, but she’s pretty confused by her new roommates. But whatever, don’t bite the hand that feeds you, that sort of thing.

And it could be worse.

They are her friends after all.

 

September 23

**Sam** is not happy to be spending his birthday alone.

It’s not like it’s even been a good birthday. He had to deal with shitty customers at work, he had to clean the bathroom, none of his friends remembered it was his birthday, he had to fix the ice cream machine, and now he has nothing good to eat.

Which is how his day gets worse by running into someone.

The dude he runs into is big. Like, tons of muscle big. And a little scary.

“I’m so sorry!” He says, his voice a little squeaky.  _ Great _ . Even  _ better _ .

“It’s okay,” the man replies. “Are you okay?”

Sam sighs. Why is this man being so nice to him. “Define okay,” he grumbles, sighing again.

The man lifts an eyebrow. “That sounds like someone who’s not okay.”

Sam laughs. “You could say that again.”

“Can I buy you a drink?” The man asks.

Sam shakes his head. “Can’t legally drink.”

The man looks into Sam’s cart and sees the birthday cake slice he bought himself. “Who’s birthday?”

“Mine,” Sam whispers.

“Then how ‘bout I buy you ice cream? Or something?” The man offers.

Sam looks at him weirdly. Why the hell is this dude being so nice to him.

The dude offers Sam his hand. “The name’s Rhodes.”

“Sam,” Sam says, shaking Rhodes’ hand. “And I’d love some ice cream,” he says smiling.

 

**Charles** is hiding in the library.

Well, no not hiding, just not having anything better to do.

So he’s reading the papers some of his biology teachers have written.

They’re all quite interesting. But none of them are about what he’s looking for.

He wants to find an essay about mutations.

He’s interrupted in his search when a drunk student stumbles onto his floor.

Unfortunately, Charles’ first thought is  _ fuck, he’s hot _ .

Which, not that it’s a false statement, but drunk dude sees Charles and has a smile like a shark.

“What,” drunk dude slurs, “the fuck are you doing in the library, at midnight?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Charles replies.

Drunk dude laughs. “Good question, but I have an answer. I just remembered I have a lab due tomorrow.”

Charles smiles. “Good luck, and godspeed.” He gets up to leave.

Drunk dude stops him. “You didn’t tell me what you’re doing here.”

“Well, I was looking for an essay, see if there were any written about mutations.”

Drunk dude’s eyes flash briefly, and Charles is tempted to use his own mutation, but thinks better of it. He doesn’t want this to turn into a violent altercation.

“Mutations, eh?” He asks, slumping into a chair, the one Charles had just been sitting in.

“What kind?”

“All sorts,” Charles says, shrugging. “Mutations are fascinating, and the reason everything is alive on Earth.”

Drunk dude shrugs. “True, but how much do they actually help us?”

Charles shrugs. “More than you could know. Such as,” Charles pauses, and gives the drunk student a condescending look. “Your body must be mutated enough so that you haven’t passed out after the amount of alcohol you’ve probably drunk.”

Thankfully, drunk dude finds what Charles said amusing, and as he’s laughing, Charles makes his leave.

Charles thinks drunk dude might be hotter and more interesting when he’s not drunk.

He can’t wait to tell his library friend.

 

September 30

**Hank** sighs as he stares at Charles.

“Why did you choose the hardest-to-find building on all of campus to meet your sister at?

Charles shrugs. “I didn’t know it was the hardest one to find. I found it quickly.”

Hank smiles and sighs. “Well, then, don’t be surprised when she’s late.”

“Oh, she’s not.” Charles says, smiling. “She’s almost here now.”

A young girl, blonde and rather attractive, walks into the library. Hank has never seen anyone so pretty, especially not in the library.

“Raven!” Charles says, waving her over.

Hank stares at Charles. “That’s your sister?” He asks, open-mouthed.

“Mhm!” Charles replies, not noticing his friend’s awe.

Raven arrives, and Charles looks ready to leave when he’s distracted.

“It’s the drunk guy!” He says, dashing off.

Hank’s eyes follow Charles until he sees who he’s running towards. Hank groans, and Raven looks over. “It’s Erik Lehnsherr,” Hank says, disappointed.

“Huh,” Raven says, almost bored. “Sounds like he’s making another bad decision.” She looks at Hank. “Wanna go get coffee while this blows over?”

Hank looks at Raven surprised. “What?”

“Coffee.” She repeats.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Hank is not going to throw away a chance to say he had coffee with a hot girl. Not at all.

And so he leaves Charles to his own decisions while he goes and gets coffee with his new friend’s sister.

 


	3. The First Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mostly domestic fluff here.

October 1

**May** really hates work.

She hates the idiots she’s surrounded by, especially the ones who think she only works for the FBI because her father does.

Fuck them. She’s probably smarter than all of them.

Phil tells her to ignore them, which is a sweet thought, but not going to happen.

Once she’s no longer pregnant, she’s going to beat up each and everyone of them personally.

When she told Phil that, he laughed and told her to send video.

“I’d love to see those idiots get beat up, especially since they think your father would give you any kind of special treatment. Have they even met Nick Fury?”

May smiles, remembering.

She’ll smile more when she finally gets to beat up her coworkers.

 

October 10

**Sue** wakes up, middle of the night, with the feeling something is off. She has no idea what it is.

What she does know is that she’s thirsty.

She gets up to get a glass of water.

She’s drinking it, and she looks at the time on the microwave.

It reads 2:54 am.

_ Ugh _ .

She’s almost back to bed when pain bursts through her body, violently, and she gasps loudly, almost falling over.

Her fall wakes Reed up and he looks at her alarmed. “What’s going on?” He asks, worried.

“The baby’s coming,” she whispers, and Reed stares at her a moment.

He blinks, finally realizing what’s going on. “Oh. Oh!”

He jumps up and goes to pick her up.

 

October 13

**Hank** loves his children.

He loves spending time with them.

Unfortunately, his boss loves his work.

“You adopted children with your fake identity?” His boss asks, scoffing.

“I’ve always wanted children,” Hank replies, shrugging.

His boss shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “And those names,” his boss says.

“Names they already had.”

Hank’s boss stares at Hank. “We’re about to collect volunteers for your serum.”

Hank looks up at his boss in shock. “Really?”

“We want you to be there to help us choose and to watch over the process.”

Hank looks at his boss. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well, I can’t be seen with any connection to it in case it goes wrong, so you’re in charge.”

“You’re crazy,” Hank says, aghast.

“Well, maybe I am,” Hank’s boss replies.

Hank’s boss moves to leave.

“Bye, Mr. Stark,” Hank whispers.

The man freezes at the door and laughs. “We've known each other long enough that you can call me Howard, or I’ll have to call you Mr. Pym. Or would you prefer Mr. Selvig?”

Howard leaves, and Hank stares after him. 

 

October 26

**Luke** and his new drinking buddy were meeting up for his birthday. Which made him kind of happy. To think six months ago, he was in prison, and now, he had a new friend and they were celebrating his birthday.

“Well, Mister,” he hears a familiar voice as he sits down. “How old are ya turning?”

Luke turns around on his chair to face Jessica. “How old would you guess?”  
“A fine man like you? 70.” Jessica smirks, and Luke smiles, looking away.

“I mean, in seriousness, maybe 24? 25?” She asks, more serious now as she sits next to him.

“24,” Luke tells her, and she smiles. 

“Hey, I was right! Does that mean after I buy you a birthday drink, you’ll pay for one of my drinks?”

Luke scoffs. “In your dreams, Jessica.”

“Good thing soon enough I’ll be passed out at home and then I’ll be dreaming,” she replies, rolling her eyes.

Luke groans. “Already with the morbid jokes? You haven’t even had a drink at the bar yet!”

 

October 30

**Erik** wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten a boyfriend, much less a boyfriend like Charles.

How did he even deserve a boyfriend like Charles? Charles was so sweet, and gentle, and kind. Erik, well, he wasn’t any of those. Any he certainly didn’t deserve any of those things.

Weirdly enough, whenever he thought those things was exactly when Charles would show up and make Erik feel loved.

Which is exactly what just happened. Charles calls, shows up, and drags Erik shopping with him.

“Well, I need to buy new pumpkin carving stuff, and I like to do my Christmas shopping for Raven early, since she really like Halloween stuff and fall-themed stuff,” Charles explains as he drags Erik through Target.

“Really? I didn’t take her for the type,” Erik replies.

“What type? The cold, angry, edgy, Halloween-loving type?” Charles asks, grabbing a pair of purple socks with skulls on them.

“I mean, she seems more, I don’t know, preppy, I guess?” Erik explains.

Charles snorts. “Whatever.”

Erik pouts. “I haven’t known your sister that long, Charles. Like, literally, the month we’ve been dating.”

“It’s only been a month?” Charles asks, looking at Erik bewildered.

“Today is our one-month anniversary. Not that I really want to celebrate but-”

“Well, you pointed it out, now we have to celebrate it!” Charles interrupts. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Erik scoffs. “I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

Charles shakes his head. “No, you do want to do something. You want to get burgers.”

Erik looks at his boyfriend funny. “How did you know I want to get burgers?”

“Well, it’s either that or Taco Bell.”

Erik gapes at Charles. “Those are not the only two things I want to eat!”

Charles smirks. “Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

 

October 31

**Kate** is at her friend’s Halloween party when she sees the hot girl again.

Kate stares at her, and blinks. She leans over to her friend.

“Who’s that?” She asks, pointing at the girl.

Her friend laughs. “That? Her name’s Carol. She likes space, and rumor has it she works for NASA.”

Kate looks at her friend, surprised. “Really?”

“Uh-huh.”

Kate looks for Carol again, but she’s moved on through the crowd.

Kate finds Carol again by the drinks.

“Hey,” Kate says.

Carol looks at Kate, surprised. “Hi.”

“My name’s Kate,” Kate says, smiling.

“Carol,” says Carol, smiling.

“You like space?” Kate asks, gesturing at Carol’s alien costume.

Carol smiles. “I sure do. Do you like magic?” She looks at Kate’s witch costume.

Kate looks down at herself, and looks back up at Carol. “I mean, it has its uses.”

Carol chuckles.

Kate hopes that the rest of the evening goes this well so she can have a chance of getting Carol’s number.

 

November 1

**Steve** was so busy planning the date he forgot to tell Tony about the date.

Which is embarrassing.

And also means Tony has no idea what his mom is talking about when she says she’s here to babysit Jarvis.

“Steve?” Tony calls out. “Why is my mom here to babysit Jarvis?”

Steve freezes, remembering he hadn’t told Tony.

He sheepishly enters the living room of his tiny apartment.

“I forgot to tell you we’re going on a date…?” Steve says, smiling at Tony.

Tony scoffs and looks at the floor smiling. “Really?”

Steve smiles at Tony. “Yeah…”

Maria groans. “Get ready already, son! You have a date!”

November 14

**Bucky** was so tired he could pass out. Sharon cried. A lot. And Peggy had to go back to work, meaning he was the at-home parent.

Which was fun, don’t get him wrong. He was just so, so,  _ so _ fucking tired. 

And he knows Peggy feels bad for him. But she doesn’t get it.

Actually, she probably does, but she’s not home often because being a government agent takes up a lot of what would be family time.

Bucky doesn’t blame her. They need income. But man, he misses her.

He also misses sleep.

 

**Peggy** comes home to find her husband and her daughter passed out on the sofa. It’s really kind of cute, and she grabs the camera quickly, because she wants to keep this.

It’s really late though, and she’s pretty sure they’ve both slept past dinner time, so she decides to work on that for them.

They barely have any food.

Well, they have eggs, so she decides to make scrambled eggs.

Then she accidently knocks over all the frying pans in the cabinet.

The clatter wakes them both up, and sends Sharon into a crying fit.

“Shit,” she says, as she goes to the living room and picks up her daughter. 

Bucky blinks at her, tired. “What’d’you do?” He asks, mumbling.

“Knocked over pans in my attempt to make you dinner.”

He scoffs, and laughs. “Take care of Sharon and I’ll make dinner.”

Peggy laughs to herself. “Probably better that way.”

 

November 21

**Stephen** is so tired. It’d been a hell of a day.

Not in a bad way.

Because it couldn’t be a bad day.

He’s a father now.

Moira is asleep. Stephen went back to her apartment and woke Logan up on accident.

Logan already fell back asleep.

Stephen’s a little jealous. He’s certainly ready to go to sleep.

But instead he’s nervous.

Him? Stephen Strange? A father?

It seems so surreal.

He knows once he gets some sleep, he’ll be able to face this problem head-on.

But until then, he knows all he’s going to do is sit on the couch in an apartment that isn’t his and worry.

Worry that he’s not ready.

He hates worrying that he’s not ready.

 

He’s woken up, and he doesn’t even remember falling asleep.

Well, he’s not intentionally woken up. Logan’s throwing a blanket on him.

“What the hell,” Stephen mumbles.

“Shut up and go back to sleep, you look like hell,” Logan replies, and so Stephen does.

In the morning, he goes back to the hospital to check on Moira.

He’s still worried. But if sleep didn’t help, then there’s nothing that will.

 

November 22

**Moira** is eating the horrible hospital food, hugging Alex when Stephen walks into her room, and he smiles when he sees Alex.

“He’s so cute,” he whispers, smiling. He looks up at Moira. “Did you sleep well?”

Moira scoffs. “No, not really.”

“Are you enjoying your breakfast?” He teases, looking at the Jello she’s eating.

Moira gives Stephen a disappointed look. “When you become a doctor, make sure your hospital has better food than this.”

Stephen smiles more. “I’ll do my best.”

Moira smiles, looking at her boyfriend.

Stephen looks at Alex, smoothing the top of the baby boy’s head. “When do you get to go home?” He asks.

“Hopefully, tonight,” Moira replies, smiling.

“Call me? So I can pick you up?” He asks.

“Will do,” Moira says.

 

November 23

**Bruce** wakes up early to get a good breakfast before he starts the catastrophe that is Thanksgiving.

It’s a catastrophe, because he’s the only one who can cook out of him and Clint.

Well, actually, Clint  _ can _ cook, but only breakfast food, pizza, and sandwiches.

Clint burnt the soup he tried to make.

Bruce has no idea what Nat’s cooking skills are like, mostly because she does cook, but since they’re broke college kids, all she really cooks is freezer meals and boxed food.

Bruce saved his internship money to make a good Thanksgiving meal.

Clint insists on leftovers, which is both good and bad.

It’s good because yay, leftovers, all that spent money feeds them for at least a week of dinners.

It’s bad because their fridge is fucking tiny and can barely hold all the food.

Bruce sips his coffee and sighs. He has his work cut out for him.

Nat stumbles into the kitchen toward the coffee.

“Why are you up?” She asks, looking at him suspiciously.

“It’s Thanksgiving,” Bruce replies, sighing. “And I’m on permanent cooking duty.”

Nat laughs. “Want help?”  
Bruce looks at her with hopeful eyes. “Yes?”

She smiles. “I’m ready when you are.”

Bruce scoffs, looking at his mug. “Let’s drink our coffee, then talk game plan.”

 

**Pepper** arrives at Tony’s house with Rhodes in tow to find Steve already gathering recipes.

Food and money aren’t problems ever for Thanksgiving, and there’s always plenty of food.

It’s probably the most family-like thing they do, considering they’re all like family.

And they have quite a crowd today.

Pepper, Tony, Steve, Rhodes, Maria, Peggy, Bucky, Sharon, Jarvis, and some friend Rhodes invited when he learned he didn’t have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving.

More than usual.

Maria is helping Steve cook, and they’re chatting away, smiling.

“Won’t Howard notice Maria’s here for dinner?” Pepper asks, concerned.

“No, he’s in Singapore,” Maria replies.

“Phew, good,” Pepper replies, looking at Tony, who’s playing with Sharon and Jarvis.

Peggy walks over to the kitchen. “Anything I can do to help?” 

Steve scoffs. “With your cooking skills, Pegs?”

Peggy pouts. “I’m not that bad at cooking.”  
“Yes you are!” Bucky call out from the other room.

Peggy pouts even more.

“So, Rhodes,” Pepper calls out. “When’s your friend going to get here?”

“Soon?” Rhodes replies.

The doorbell rings. Rhodes runs to the door.

Pepper quickly follows out of curiosity.

Rhodes opens the door to a confused man.

“Is this your house?” He asks, alarmed.

Rhodes laughs. “No, it’s my friend’s house, Sam.”

Sam looks more confused. “Is it her house?”

Pepper laughs. “No. Pepper.” She sticks her hand out and Sam shakes it. “Sam.”

Tony calls out from the living room. “It’s my house.”

When Sam finds out who’s speaking, he does a double take.

“Your friend is Tony Stark?” He asks, looking at Rhodes, alarmed.

“Exactly how Bucky reacted when he found out I’m dating him,” Steve calls out from the kitchen.

Sam turns to Rhodes. “Tony Stark has a boyfriend?”

“Yes he does,” Steve says, coming towards you from the kitchen.

“But I thought his dad was a homophobe,” Sam says, looking at Rhodes confused.

“He is,” Maria calls from the kitchen.

Sam looks into the kitchen and does a double take before turning to Rhodes. “Why do you know so many famous people?”

Rhodes shrugs helplessly. “I don’t know. All I did was go to MIT at the same time as Tony.”

Sam looks at Rhodes confused. “You went to MIT?” He turns to Pepper.

“You’re average, like me, right?”

Pepper laughs. 

 

**Raven** can’t believe she let her brother talk her into having Thanksgiving with his friends.

She also thought it’d be more than four people, including herself.

Because, really, Charles has no socialization skills. It’s literally him, her, his boyfriend, and his other friend Hank.

The one Raven thinks is kinda hot. 

For a nerd.

Cause, really, no nerd has any right to be so hot.

Means Hank must not really be a nerd.

Raven tries to help out with cooking, but mostly just ends up eating food before it’s ready and listening to Erik and Charles tell each other the correct way to make certain dishes while Hank ends up making the entire meal.

Which doesn’t surprise her.

Charles being a know-it-all is normal, but he can’t cook worth shit.

Well, then again, neither can she.

But she feigns interest so she can talk to Hank, who definitely should be a teacher with all the patience he has, and she actually manages to learn how to cook some things.

She also learns that Hank thinks she’s excellent at cutting the turkey.

She declines to tell him she learned how to properly use knives (for many reasons) years ago.

She’s not a show-off like Charles.

...Who’s currently trying to show off to Erik that he’s a better kisser.

Hank makes a face at them while Raven tells them to get a room, which causes Hank to sigh and tell them that dinner is ready, and they should try that instead.

Raven learns during dinner that Erik is Jewish, and therefore Kosher, which just causes her to shrug and pile more food on her plate because someone has to eat it, which causes Charles to reply with, “Yeah, me” and steal the dish from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO idk how to write a pregnancy hA!
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think in comments?


	4. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and angst y'all

December 1

**Phil** looks at his coworker as he looks through the candidates.

“Well?” He asks, curious.

Mr. Pym looks up. “Hmm?”  
“Have you chosen one?”

Mr. Pym sighs and looks back down at the folders.

“Mr. Pym?” Phil repeats.

The scientist scoffs. “Please. Hank.”

“Hank, then. Well, uh, it’s just that, uh, Mr. Stark is impatient for you to start.”

Hank groans, leaning back in his chair.

Phil looks at the man, worried.

Hank sighs and sits back up, picking a folder, one he set apart from the rest. “Him first.”

He picks up another folder from the stack. “Then him.”

Phil picks up the first folder, opening it. “Hmm. Interesting.”

He grabs both, and prepares to leave.

“Happy holidays,” Hank says, gathering his jacket, and they leave the room.

 

December 4

**Sam** looks at his new friend as they sit in Rhodes’ small apartment.

“So, why do you keep hanging out with me? I mean, with friends like you have,” Sam sighs and smiles ruefully.

Rhodes looks at Sam with an eyebrow raised. “Really?”

Sam looks at Rhodes again. “Yeah. I’m not really as amazing as your other friends.”

Rhodes frowns. “Why do you think that?”

Sam laughs. “You’re joking right? When you’re friends with Tony motherfucking Stark?”

Rhodes shrugs. “He can kinda be an asshole sometimes, and I have to get him out of trouble sometimes.”

Sam laughs. “Still. I’m not really like the rest of your friends.”

Rhodes looks at Sam. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Sam shakes his head. “Whatever.”

Rhodes gives Sam a deadpan look. “Do you really want to know why I hang out with you?”

“Sure. Tell me the truth,” Sam dares Rhodes, looking him straight in the eye.

“I like you.” Rhodes pauses, hesitant. “Like, like like you.”

Sam blinks.  _ What? _

 

**Rhodes** shuts his mouth as Sam blinks at him, stupefied. Immediately, an evil voice in the back of Rhodes’ mind laughs at him for admitting the truth.

Sam blinks again. “You do?” He asks.

Rhodes nods minutely.

Sam laughs a little, looking down. “You do?” He repeats, a little softer.

“Yes,” Rhodes admits.

Sam looks up at Rhodes, smiling and blushing. “You’ve got to be kidding. I mean, with the friends you have-”

“Don’t compare yourself to my friends,” Rhodes says, interrupting Sam. “You’re not going to be like them, and that’s exactly the way I like you.”

Sam scoffs. “Still-”

“Nope,” Rhodes says.

Sam looks down, then back up at Rhodes. “You actually like me?” He asks.

Rhodes nods.

Sam smiles. “Well, then, is this our first date?”  
Rhodes laughs.

 

December 5

**Steve** isn’t sure why he agreed to do this.

Actually, that’s a lie.

He’s a scrawny, asthmatic, 5’7” 20-year-old with chronic health problems, so the government thought he’d be a perfect lab rat for their new serum to make Super Soldiers.

He thinks he heard a rumor that they gave the lead scientist a false identity in case things go wrong.

He’s a little afraid.

But he has people he needs to protect.

So today, they initiate the Super Soldier Serum process.

Today, is the first shot, and the hormones to allow the serum to take hold.

Then, he has three back-up shots, each spaced two weeks apart.

In two months, they think he will grow six inches and severely bulk up.

Of course, Steve knows Tony will notice.

Hopefully, Steve’s current plan of passing it off as a growth spurt and him going to the gym will work.

And if it doesn’t? Then oh well.

And Steve Rogers walks into the facility, prepared to step out a new man.

Little does he know the pain that will lead him to.

 

December 6

“Psst, Natasha,”  **Clint** whispers to the girl at the kitchen table as soon as Bruce leaves.

“What?” She asks, looking over at Clint, who is crouched down really low in the kitchen.

“Bruce’s birthday is the 18th,” he says, whispering still.

“Oh?” She asks, looking over at him.

Clint nods.

“What are we doing?”

“I don’t know. He normally doesn’t do anything good, but I have a plan.”

Natasha laughs. “You? A plan?”

Clint pouts. “Well, we finally have enough people for a surprise….”  
Natasha pauses, then nods. “I like that idea.”

 

December 7

**Pepper** laughs a little as she listens to the person on the other side of the telephone.

“Oh my God,” she says, trying and failing to stifle her laughter, “I can’t believe my two best friends have boyfriends and I don’t.”

“Well,” Rhodes voice crackles through the line. “Maybe it’s because you need a girlfriend.”

Pepper shakes her head. “Oh, no, not me. I definitely know I like guys,” she says.

Rhodes laughs. “Are you sure?”  
“Well,” Pepper says, cocking her head to the side. “I think so.”

Rhodes laughs even harder, and Pepper cracks a smile.

“Have you told Tony yet?” She asks.

“Oh, no. He’s going to hate hearing he’s not the only one with a boyfriend,” Rhodes replies, giggling.

Pepper quickly joins Rhodes’ laughter.

 

December 8

**Carol** laughs as she grabs Kate’s hand. “Come on, we’ll be late to the movie!” She exclaims as she drags Kate.

Kate’s face turns more pink than it was already, and confirms Carol’s suspicions.

Kate has a crush on Carol.

Which makes Carol actually really happy.

Kate’s a cute girl, and Carol really likes her, too.

But how to tell her?

Since, well, this isn’t really a date. They’re just going to the movies.

The movie they’re about to see isn’t even really going to be a good one.

But doesn’t matter.

Carol just gets to spend the time trying to decide how to tell Kate that she likes her back.

 

December 9

**Peggy** hates when she’s called on to deal with Mr. Stark, but he tends to be nicer to her, so it’s worth not having to listen to her coworkers complain.

“Heard the Serum process has started,” he states.

“Yes, sir, I believe so, but I know nothing about how it’s going so far. I’ve heard the lead scientist wants to keep it very quiet.”

Howard nods. “Sounds like Hank.”

Peggy nods. “Is that all, sir?”

Howard pauses, thinking. “Actually, find out what you can and get back to me on it.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

December 10

**Jessica** meets up with her drinking buddy, as usual, but today he seems, off.

“What’s up?” She asks.

Luke shrugs. “Not much.”

Jessica laughs. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Luke gives Jessica an annoyed look. “I’m a fabulous liar.”

“Pfft. Well, not when it comes to me, okay, buddy? Now, what’s up? I need to make sure my drinking buddy is okay.”

Luke smiles. “Whatever.” He lets the smile fall off his face. “Well, uh, okay. It’s been a year.”

Jessica looks at Luke. “A year since…?” She gestures at him to tell her.

“Since I, uh, kinda broke out of prison…?”

Jessica laughs. “You? Go to prison? What the fuck for?”

Luke grimaces. “I was framed for armed robbery.”

“That fucking sucks, and is a load of bullshit.”

“I know. But whatever. Let’s just get back to our drinking.”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

December 11

**Bucky** receives a letter that he doesn’t know what to think of.

The language is flowery, and misleading, but he thinks he knows what it’s saying.

The government wants him as a guinea pig.

Well, technically, they already have a guinea pig. They want him as a control test.

A control test against Steve.

He had heard rumors, quiet whisperings of something like this.

He still doesn’t really believe them.

But he agrees to go, in a month, for the first part.

But he’s planning on going to find out more.

And if participating is the only way to do that, then oh well.

At least he’ll be by Steve’s side.

 

December 15

**Charles** sits with his sister as they talk about Christmas.

“Are you going home?” She asks, looking up at him.

He shakes his head. “Probably not. Not unless they make me, and even then, I might just stay with Erik instead.”

Raven scoffs. “Lucky you.”

Charles laughs. “How’s Mom been?”

Raven shakes her head. “I don’t know. Haven’t seen her since October sometime. I think she forgot I exist.”

Charles sighs. “Well, I can ask Erik if he’d mind if you’d stay with us.”

Raven shakes her head. “No, I’ll manage.”

Charles glares at Raven. “No. I’m not letting you spend Christmas alone.”

Raven scoffs. “Your boyfriend doesn’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“Okay, but you do. And you should spend time with family and friends.”

“Hank,” she suggests. Charles lifts an eyebrow.

“Really?”

She shrugs. “Why not?”

Charles doesn’t have an answer for her.

“Just don’t be alone okay?”

“Whatever, sure.”

 

December 17

**Natasha** stares at her choices, and decides to call Clint.

“Hey, what kind of cake does Bruce like?”

“What?”

“Cake. I’m ordering it today so I can pick it up tomorrow.”

“Ohh. Uh, I think he likes chocolate cake.”

“Awesome, thanks.”

Natasha hangs up, and prepares for tomorrow.

 

December 18

“Surprise!” They shout as  **Bruce** walks into the apartment.

He smiles, and smothers the wall with his hand as he struggles to turn on the light.

When he finally succeeds, he reveals Clint and Nat standing behind the sofa, hands in the air, and his smile evolves into a grin.

“Aw, come on guys, you didn’t have to do this,” he says, but he’s glad they did.

“Well,” Nat says, climbing over the sofa gracefully, “Clint insisted. And you know how Clint can be.”

“I do,” Bruce counters. “I’ve been living in this apartment with him for well over a year now.”

Clint scrambles over the sofa, much less gracefully. “Well, you could sound a little bit more grateful. I know people would kill to have a roommate like me.”

“Who?” Nat scoffs. “Criminals?”

“Hey,” Clint shouts, “They aren’t all bad, you know.”

“Why would I believe you?” Nat rolls her eyes. “Are you one?”

Clint shrugs. “I may or may not have a few counts of petty theft.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “I know, you’ve told your stories a thousand times.”

Clint pouts, before jumping back into his peppy attitude. “Anyway, we made you cake.”

Bruce stares at Clint, concerned. “Cake? You? I don’t think I trust it.”

Clint shrugs. “Actually, Nat made it, and it actually looks edible compared to my cakes.”

Nat smiles. “Aw, thanks. But I bought it”

Bruce smirks, and spreads out his arms. “Well then, where is this fabled cake that looks edible? And does it truly exist in this apartment?”

Clint sticks his tongue out at Bruce while Nat grabs onto Bruce’s arm and drags him to their ridiculously small kitchen.

“Let me show you!” She says, grinning wildly.

 

December 19

**Logan** sighs, staring at his roommates, who were packing bags for vacation.

Stephen and Moira are bickering a little about what they do and don’t need to pack to visit Moira’s parents.

Logan rolls his eyes from his vantage point on the couch, rocking an asleep Alex.

“Do we really need two suitcases?” Stephen complains, grimacing.

“Yes! My parents are going to send so much stuff home with us for Alex, oh my gosh, you wouldn’t believe,” she retorts.

Stephen scoffs. “Yes, I could, my parents would do the same thing.”

Logan glares at them. “You guys have been arguing about this for the last thirty minutes,” he complains.

They both turn quickly to glare at him. “Shut up!”

 

December 20

**Reed** sits next to Sue and turns on the TV as she stitches a stocking for Johnny.

“How’s it coming?” He asks, looking at the cute design she’s working on.

She smiles at Reed. “I’m so excited for his first Christmas,” she says, and Reed smiles with her.

The TV drones on softly, and Reed isn’t paying much attention to it as he leans against her and sips his tea.

Sue looks at his mug. “Make me some?”

Reed smiles and nods, getting up.

 

December 21

**Hank** watches his friend read through books a mile a minute, looking worried and panicked.

“What’s up Charles?” Hank asks, cautious.

Charles doesn’t look up as he replies. “Erik celebrates Hanukkah. The first night is tonight, and the reality is, I know close to nothing about how it’s celebrated.”

Hank raises an eyebrow at Charles. “So, you’re going to read your way through this.”

Charles nods.

Hank’s eyebrows both raise. “Instead of asking Erik how he celebrates it?”

Charles looks up at Hank, gaping. “What?”

“You could ask Erik how he celebrates Hanukkah,” Hank repeats.

Charles sits up abruptly. “You’re a fucking genius, Hank!” He exclaims, getting up and rushing to get ready.

“Mkay, have fun,” Hank replies, moving to sit in Charles’ chair.

Hank looks at the books. Maybe he should read some to get a better grade in his religions class.

December 23

**Steve** feels like his heart is in his throat, and the feeling had been persistent since he had decided to do this. He was ready to do this, but, boy oh boy, was he absolutely fucking terrified. Steve has no idea what the fuck he’s about to do tonight, but he knows he has to do this. Well, maybe not have to.

Actually, yes, have to. This was his future.

This time it’s not a surprise date, and Tony isn’t wondering what the hell is going on when he opens the door to his mother. Tony goes off to finish getting ready, and Steve looks at Maria.

She knows. Steve doesn’t know how, but Maria knows. She looks at him and tells him that he looks snazzy, and she asks where he got the ring. Steve can’t help but to freeze.

“I asked, boy,” Maria repeats, smiling, “where you got the ring. I know those things are expensive.”

“It was my mother’s,” Steve replies quietly, smiling softly.

“I bet it’s beautiful.” Maria looks him in the eyes. Even though she’s shorter than Steve, especially now since he has started the serum, she seems bigger than Steve, and he can’t help but respect her and be afraid of her.

“I know you’ll take care of him.” Maria chuckles, briefly. “I never doubted that. So I don’t need to bother telling you that. But remember that your opinions are worthwhile too, and don’t let him run you over with his crazy ideas.”

Steve nods, and Tony walks into the room.

Steve begins holding his breath, not really, but it feels that way. He extends a hand to Tony, and they leave the apartment, Tony waving at his mother as they go, beaming.

For the most part, the date is uneventful. Italian food, good wine, the works. Tony insists on paying, despite Steve’s protests. Tony shouldn’t have to pay for the meal, especially considering what’s about to happen. 

And they head outside for a walk. A short one, Tony insists, so the paparazzi doesn’t find out before his dad does. But Tony is joking around, never really serious, and in a very good mood.

Steve hopes it will stay.

They near a fountain in a plaza close to the restaurant, close to where the car is parked. Few people are around, and there is some really nice lighting. Steve briefly wonders if he can replicate that kind of lighting in a painting, but he brushes off the thought for later. He has bigger fish to fry.

“Tony,” Steve says, looking at his boyfriend. Tony looks at Steve, and all Steve can think is how beautiful he looks, especially with the pale blue light bouncing off the fountain into his face, lighting up Tony’s eyes.

“Yes?” Tony looks at Steve. Steve blinks, and his heart is no longer in his throat, it’s in his mouth, he’s going to fuck this up, but he has to do this. Bucky always teased him about the things he felt he had to do, but Steve  _ knows _ he has to do this.

And he gets down on one knee and pulls the ring out of his pocket.

Tony’s mouth parts slightly, but he doesn’t say anything yet.

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve feels a little short of breath now.

“Will you marry me?”

The silence is a little overwhelming as Tony looks him straight in the eye.

Steve feels like he can’t breathe.

“Yes.” The first words is a little above a whisper, barely audible. Steve looks up at Tony’s wide eyes.

“Yes,” Tony repeats, louder this time. “Yes, yes, yes, of course, oh my god, Steve,” Tony hugs Steve, practically falling on him. Steve laughs, no longer holding his breath. There’s a clamor know, and people draw near. Steve is pretty sure there are cameras now, too, but he doesn’t care.

Tony said yes.

Tony looks at the ring as they both stand up. “Where did you get this? It must’ve been really expensive-”

“It was my mother’s,” Steve says, smiling.

Tony smiles, and lets Steve put it on him.

“I guess we should go now,” Tony chuckles, “cause the paparazzi caught up.”

Steve laughs, taking Tony’s hand. “Let them catch us.”

 

December 25

“Do we have to?”  **Tony** asks, for the thousandth time that hour.

“Yes,” Steve replies, sighing. “Your mom asked you to.”

“But only because my father wanted her to,” Tony frets.

“It won’t be that bad,” Steve reasons.

Tony laughs, loudly and fake, trying to cover up his fear.

He knows it’s no good.

Which means a few hours later, they’re at his parents house, for Christmas dinner.

Mom spends most of her time holding Jarvis, cooing at him.

Howard stares at Tony and his fiance over a glass of wine and doesn’t say much.

Mom is really the only one talking, and Steve, who keeps looking over at Tony.

When dinner is finally ready is when Howard starts talking, which really Tony on edge.

“So,” he drawls, “you named the boy after the old butler?”

“Jarvis was a good man,” Tony replies, staring at the food on his plate, wishing he had the appetite to eat it faster so they could leave sooner.

“I think it’s an adorable name for an adorable little boy,” Maria says, placatingly.

Howard sighs, rolling his eyes, spearing a piece of chicken and shoving it in his mouth.

Steve looks at Tony, narrowing his eyes, but not saying anything.

Tony smiles briefly at Steve.

“So,” Howard repeats. “I didn’t know you were a fag.”

Tony doesn’t flinch. He knows his father’s views on homosexuality. He knew it was going to be this way, and he tried warning Steve.

Steve, to his credit, doesn’t flinch. But he does look angry, which Tony knows Steve doesn’t know how to pick his battles.

“You know,” Steve begins, and Tony has to refrain from sighing loudly. “That’s a slur, and I won’t stand for people saying that word. Not classmates at school, and not you.”

Mom looks up from feeding Jarvis, and looks between the three men at the table, her brow furrowing.

Howard chuckles. “Well, from how little you’ve said so far, I would have taken you for a pushover.”

Steve chuckles, and gently places his fork down. “Well, all my friends would tell you I’m a fighter who doesn’t know how to keep out of trouble.” Steve picks up his glass of water, and takes a sip, looking Howard in the eye.

Howard looks at Steve, them at his son. “I like him,” he says to Tony, confusing him. “I’d like him a lot more if he weren’t gay, but he’s got spunk.”

Tony nods, biting the inside of his lip, and puts more food in his mouth so he doesn’t have to say anything.

If he tries to confront his father, he doesn’t think it would end well.

“Thanks,” Steve says cautiously.

Howard lifts his glass in Steve’s direction, before finishing it off.

Tony isn’t sure how to feel.

Then Howard starts filling up his glass again.

Quiet alarm bells that Tony isn’t sure will ever go away start going off, and it pushes his brain into doing a mental tally of how many drinks Howard’s had so far.

The total is calculated to be 5.

Not bad for so early in the evening, but it definitely tells for trouble ahead.

Tony decides it’s time to change the subject.

“When are you going back to California?” he asks, politely.

Howard shrugs. “Who knows when they’ll call me back. I’m starting to think they think I’m a crazy old man.”

Tony has to bite his tongue to refrain from agreeing.

Maria passes Jarvis to Steve, excusing herself to get more food.

Three sets of eyes follow her exit.

When she leaves, Howard chuckles.

“You know, she told me not to say anything about how I wouldn’t go to a wedding or whatever, but you know, I don’t know why she said that,” he laughs, a cold laugh, and Tony knows that the evening has gone downhill. “It’s almost like she wants to go to your faggot wedding!”

Tony looks down at his plate, stomach turning.

Steve shifts to hold Jarvis better, and puts his hand on Tony’s arm.

“Well,” Steve says, “I did go through the trouble of Maria asking me where I got the ring, even before I proposed to Tony.”

Howard looks at him, incredulous. “From what I hear, you’re a poor boy from Brooklyn. Where on Earth did you get an engagement ring?”

Steve smiles, but to Tony, it’s reflecting the coldness off his father. “It was my mother’s.”

“Was?” Howard taunts. “Did she die of shame? That her son was a homo?”

Steve’s jaw clenches. “No. Breast cancer,” he answers.

Howard lifts an eyebrow, but doesn’t get a chance to say anything as Mom walks into the room.

She stares at the scene in front of her, taking it in - Steve, gripping Tony’s arm and holding Jarvis close to him, Tony probably looking as afraid and shocked as he is, and Howard staring the two down.

“Maybe it’s time for the boys to go home, Howard,” she suggests, gently, but with undertones of  _ Howard, don’t push me _ . Unfortunately, he’s drunk enough to ignore it.

“We even haven’t had dessert yet!” He says, widening his eyes in faux innocence.

Tony looks at Steve, feeling panic rise up. They’ve been here two hours, and his father’s getting into a mindset where he doesn’t want to let them leave, instead torment them and later blame it on the alcohol.

But Howard’s insistence wins out, and it takes another half hour of strained tensions for pies to be brought out.

Then Howard’s mouth is no longer under control.

“Maria,” he says, laughing, “you know, I think these boys think we’d want to go to their gay little wedding.”

She looks him dead in the eye and tell him that she would want to go to the wedding.

Howard’s face, red from alcohol, starts to go red from anger.

“What did you just say?”

Tony’s initial reaction is the get out and leave, and he pushes his chair back from the table. He’s holding Jarvis now (when did that happen?), and Steve is sitting in between Howard and Tony.

Howard notices. “Why, are you leaving, boy?”

Tony has to hold his breath to still his heart long enough to say yes without his voice shaking.

“Typical,” Howard sneers, “Of course, you’re backing out of defending your pride.”

Tony stands, shaky, and so does Steve.

“Mom,” he says, “you’re always welcome to visit us, and you are invited to the wedding.”

Biting his lip, Tony delivers his next line: “Dad, well, we’ll see if you end up on the invite list.”

Howard’s face turns into a lovely shade of tomato, and Steve and Mom both stare at him.

“Good night.” Tony nods his head, and grabs Steve’s hand and drags him out of the house.

“What the hell,” Steve whispers once they are outside in the car.

“Told you we shouldn’t go,” Tony says, leaning into the back seat to buckle Jarvis into the car.

Steve looks at Tony, aghast. “Your father’s an asshat! The things he said to you, about you!” Steve is fuming, and Tony’s alarm bells are going off in worry of Steve’s wellbeing.

Which is funny, cause Steve could probably bench-press your father very soon, at the rate he’s been bulking up lately.

Steve sighs, and turns on the car engine. “Well, I, for one, don’t want him at our wedding.”

Tony shrugs. “I second that. But you know, in the morning, he’ll just blame it all on the alcohol.”

Steve looks at him, concerned. “You say that like you know it from experience.”

He sighs. “It’s not the first time for me or him, Steve.”

Steve sighs as the engine roars to life, and he starts down the road. “Doesn’t make it right.”

Tony scoffs. “You could say that again. But that doesn’t matter.”  
“Oh?” Steve questions.

Tony smiles. “It doesn’t matter, because I have you. And with you, who needs a jackass like Howard Stark?”

 

December 30

**May** sits on the couch with her husband when the phone rings.

Phil goes to answer it, and when he does, he frowns.

“I’m not in charge of the project,” he snaps. 

There is silence as she looks up at him, curious.

“No, I don’t know how to contact him, probably because I’m not in charge.”

She looks at his eyes, and tilts her head.

Phil shakes his head. “Not now. I’ll see you at work on Wednesday.”

He hangs up, and looks fuming.

“What happened?” May asks.

Phil shakes his head. “Top secret work stuff.”

She pouts. “Aww, that’s no fun,” she replies.

Phil grumbles. “It’s not a project I can talk about because it has a high probability of going wrong,” he pauses, “especially if people find out about it.”

“Ooh, spooky,” May says, smiling. Oh, will she try to find out about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! Please tell me what you think so I can make this better, aight? Comments, kudos, etc. always appreciated!
> 
> Anywho, Charles isn't the only one who has no clue how Hanukkah works? So, if you wanna share/feel comfortable sharing how your family/how it's traditionally celebrated, I wanna hear? Cause I only really know how Bar/Bat Mitzvahs and Jewish weddings work....


End file.
